my_own_little_ponyfandomcom-20200214-history
Coffea
Coffeea is a very special alicorn, she comes from a land far away where races of different ponies are split into each category, the 1st are, stallions, and mares, this tribe is free spirited and are different colors, (even browns and blacks), with horse like markings and etc, they have no cutie marks, wild and don't live in a town or city, the Pegasus, these 2nd tribes love to look beautiful and elegant, (male and female), they have a queen with blended multicolor's in her hair, and blended in or mix around colors on her coat, (it swirls as if it where colorful smoke), she loves when her tribe is happy, her hair is not too long, and is flowing in the air with magic, she is the wise one of the tribe, 3rd tribe, the unicorn tribe, (note, all these tribes are about Celestia's size, so there not the size of normal ponies, except one),... this tribe loves to joust with each other, (male and female), they usually do it to prove themselfs, or to earn a mare, or stallion, (filly's, and colts aren't excepted yet cause there too young), the Alicorn tribe, this is where Coffeea comes in, she was in that tribe, and this kinda tribe wants to see all the other tribes combine one day and see there differences, Coffeea was a young filly at this point when she got her cutie mark, she had trouble getting up on time, she was supposed to wake up at a specific time of day, and use her magic to wake the other's to come together to talk about the plans for making all the tribes become one, but it was getting hard, one day while out exploring, her brother (the tribes leader, Mist,) told her to go pick out some plants for special medicine, while walking by she noticed some odd smell, when she wiffed it, her energy got a good boost, she was wondering where it came from, she found an odd plant and smelled it again, and she wasn't sleepy at all, when she held up the plant, one of it's seeds fell out, she sniffed it and said, "Gosh, if this little thing is waking me up, i should get some more and see what i can do with it." she took it back and introduced it to her brother and explained about it, her brother got a questioning look, but wiffed it as well, and his energy was suddanly boosted, he thought that this might be something to use, he asked his lil sister to turn it into a drink, when she was finished, there was a nice smell coming from there tents, she brought out the tea kettle and poured some in a little cup, her brother used his magic and lifted up the cup, and drank it, his energy was filled and he was fully awake, soon ''Coffeea's cutie mark sparkled on her flank and appeared, it seemed that was her talent, making a drink that would boost energy, her brother thought this would be a good thing to share with the other tribes, and be fully awake when they should come together to talk about there differences, it was possible, and the tribes said that even though they settled there difference they will still be separated but not by race, but, there just so used to it, and would still be glad to talk to them and be friends, and bring the drinks that was made along, she named the drink after herself shortening it to, ''Coffee, her bro thought that it was a little selfcentered, but thanks to the discovery none of the tribes would be together, when she got older she was thinking allot about the outside of the tribes, would it be okay to share with the rest of the world?, she wide-eyed in excitement and ran outside to share her idea, her brother was surprised, "Are you sure?, is it safe?", "Sure,'' she said in a gleeful expression, "I would also like to earn some um,.... 'bits' as there called in the outter world," her brother worried, but knew it was her calling, and set her free, she wanted to see if this drink was too much for the outside world, arriving in Ponyville she set up shop, and found an empty box, so far nopony had noticed, but one wiffed it and wanted to try it, success!, she saw a pony who was super tired and her train was about to arrive, she quickly ran over to the station and gave her a drink, (meaning she opened her mouth very quickly and poured it down,) when the surprised pony asked what it was, Coffeea explained in short detail, joyful the pony thanked her, other noticed the scene and asked for some and would pay any bit just to get some, all though it was useful some ponies actually wanted more then they needed, it was going all wrong, 1st a young pony bought one to stay up late, (and made him super hyper), then complains started rolling in, then Rainbow Dash swooped in and stopped the bickering, "What in the hay is going on??", "So, sorry..'' Coffeea explained (image above is what it looks like, "Why?", Rainbow said, "Well," Coffee, said, i made this drink from my home town, and it has a powerful effect to wake ponies up, "What?", said Rainbow, then sniffing it she said, "It,..." she licked it, "taste's good, but why make it?", Coffeea explained her back story, "Oooh," Rainbow said, "Cool idea, thanks for sharing.'' she turned around to the others and said, "Look you 'don't' have to have this everytime, and 'you' should of paid attention to what your son was gonna buy alright?" the ponies walked off in shame, "Thanks," said, Coffea", "No problem, just when selling something be sure to explain the details first," "Will do," Coffeea said, soon she had enough bits to get a real shop, she stayed at Twilights old library, for 2 weeks or so, and was on her way to sucsess, and introduced the drink to new ponies that haven't discovered the magical brew. ''